His reason
by ficlover08
Summary: Takes place in Chaotic Century/ Guardian force. He has reason for being so determined find out what it is. On Hiatus. I still don't know if i'll delete this.
1. The Start

_**The Reason: His Past**_

Today seemed like an uneventful day in one of the Guardian Force bases, after just finishing a meeting with some of the other members. Fiona and Van were found in the meeting room. Being the research analyst Fiona was the last to go and by default Van as well. Zeke had been borrowed by Moonbay earlier that day.

Suddenly Fiona looked up from the screen she was looking at as if she was troubled by something. She turned to Van.

"Hey Van why do you suppose Colonel Schubaltz doesn't smile too often and he takes things way too seriously, I mean I know that they're supposed to take it seriously and all but it isn't like Colonel Herman and the others. Did you notice his behavior recently he seems a bit depressed and well stranger than normal." Fiona asked  
"Don't know maybe it would be better if we ask his brother instead I'm sure he would know the reason for his brother's attitude." Van replied. With that they walked out of the room in search of their friend.

* * *

They found him a few minutes later working on his AI Beek, the friend in question was Thomas Schubaltz had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He was a smart man who excelled in his academics and mastered his sciences while his brother had excelled more in the military arts. (Fighting, Piloting zoids and Strategic planning)

"Hey Thomas?" Fiona called out when they found him. _'I hope what I'm about to ask isn't so personal.' _She thought while walking up to him.  
"Yes Fiona what's up?" Thomas stopped what he was doing and answered looking up extremely delighted to see her even though she was with Van. _'Just as long as she comes to see me willingly I'm happy' _He thought.  
"We were actually wondering about your brother." Van said taking his place beside Fiona who had reached Thomas first.**  
**"Yeah what about him?" Thomas who had gone back to whatever he was doing looked up and asked suddenly curious at the coming question about his brother.  
"Do you know the reason why he rarely smiles? Why he takes things too seriously? And his recent behavior is really odd as if he was sulking no rather grieving. Do you know something about an occasion that could have led to this? I mean if you don't want to answer my question I would understand I mean this isn't really any of our business were just worried." Fiona said her tone suddenly serious.

"I'm happy that you worry about my brother I mean he gets too caught up in everything that he hardly has time to relax. As for your question that has something to do with his past just before he joined the army." Thomas said. He walked to a nearby table with Van and Fiona following him and they sat down. When Van and Fiona looked at him they saw the sincerity and sadness in his eyes.  
That had gotten their attention and they couldn't stop themselves from saying "His past?" Thomas just nodded and took a breath before continuing.

"When we were small we had this neighbor her name was Katrina, she and her little cousin were always playing and she was very sweet. Her cousin was like a brother to her. One day while his parents were doing their work not too far away from the house an organoid went completely berserk and killed her and her cousin's parents. Fortunately my parents were able to stop it from hurting anyone further unfortunately it got away. In pity my parents took care of both of them which was something that was almost regular for them since we were always at each others houses, sadly her cousin was kidnapped one day." Thomas replied thinking back to the time he was talking about. He knew that this would make him remember everything that he wanted to forget but he also knew that it was about time to talk about it because it might do him good.

"But that still doesn't explain why he's like that." Van replied very annoyed like a kid who couldn't understand what was going on around him.  
"I wasn't finish. Well she grew up with us and she was very pretty, sweet and friendly, she was always playful it was by some miracle that she managed to get her work done in time. I guess what I'm saying is that many of the boys from the village liked her, though I guess its because she's the motherly type I mean she told me that the reason they like her was only because she reminded them of their mothers and about what her mother used to say that men marry their mothers. My brother wasn't an exception to that except I have a feeling he liked her because of her smile. Dad used to say that he fell for my mothers warm smile when he was little and that it might be the reason Karl was in love with her." He paused to catch his breath.

"Growing up they were very close so it wasn't any surprise when she returned his feelings. It all ended sadly. About a few years later some bandits came and our dad being a member of the army fought as best he could and led them away from the village. My mother was out with Katrina trying to make sure that everyone was safe they couldn't get away fast enough and mother and Katrina were caught. Karl couldn't accept it so he went looking for them days past and no one could find our dad and finally after a week we found mother and father's bodies. But there was still no sign of her. I guess he just never really moved on. And this is the very week that they were taken from us. After a year we declared her dead because it was possible that the bandits may have buried it somewhere we couldn't find. Just after declaring her dead Karl and I joined the army. So I hope that explains it. I guess we should probably eat now. By the way don't even mention it to him nor ask him about it. It might just return more painful memories." Thomas said with great displeasure at the thought of the painful memory.  
With that they all stood up and went to the dining area.

* * *

**In Fiona's room after breakfast**

"Oh so that's the Colonel's story, that explains a lot about his recent behavior." Moonbay said. She as well was curious and worried about him.

"Well if you ask me I think he should just move on with it. I mean that was years ago!" Irvine exclaimed sounding like a complete jerk but Van knew better. He knew that he was probably sympathizing with him, after all he knew what it was like to think about losing someone that he really loved. After all he lost his sister at a young age.

"Well I think it's sad and romantic." Fiona said, and just as they were about to continue an alarm was heard and it stated that a group of bandits and rebels were attacking a village nearby. She sighed, the guardian force was made to protect the peace of both the Empire and the Republic but she hoped that the peace would be stable soon.

They were all preparing to move out when they found out that it was Colonel Karl and his brother who were going to be the squadron leaders. Fiona rode with Van and Irvine, Moonbay and the brother's each had their own zoids.

They managed to lead the them away from the village but they were outnumbered which wouldn't matter in other days but seeing as they were still close to the village they could still put the civilian's in harm's way.

Just then a petite hooded hooded figure appeared and Irvine who was the first person to notice the stranger had warned the figure to stay away. Moonbay drove for the figure to pick that person up but she jumped away.

* * *

A/N: I just felt like rewriting though I didn't change much.


	2. Reese Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids

The figure was easily identified as a girl. She turned to face them removed the hood and smiled. If it was just an ordinary person then perhaps it wouldn't have shocked them so much, but since it was Reese her smile was more then warning it also had traces of malice. The smile never reaching her eyes. It wasn't hard to tell that this mission had gotten more dangerous. This has to have some ties with Hiltz, right now though they had to be on guard, they still weren't sure what new zoid she possessed this time, since her old one had been destroyed in a previous encounter.

Suddenly a fog came over and she disappeared. Unfortunately Van had gotten sidetracked and hadn't noticed that a Zaber fang was heading straight for him. It was apparent that Reese had been manipulating them for there was a mix variety of zoids. One that would be found in both Imperial and Republican Army and there were a few missing men. Therefore, they had concluded that it was Reese manipulating them and staging it to look as if they were rebels. It was apparent that she had an 'unknown' grudge against both the Imperial and Republican Army.

Earlier that day

Reese was sitting on top of a cliff, there were boulders, that, were conveniently placed so that she could see the valley below but the people couldn't see her, beside her the zoid HIltz had lent her while she found a suitable replacement. She checked the time and saw that it was almost time for the show to begin. _Well this should be fun. I get to watch all these little brats pay for destroying my zoid._ Reese thought. "Spectra" she called as a blue organoid appeared beside her.

"Its almost time for the show, Spectra be ready to start." Reese told the organiod as a smirk appeared on her face.

In her head Reese had a plan in mind with her abilities she had decided that she would give the Guardian Force a little surprise. With everything set in mind all she had to do was get her little bait, lucky for her a team of Guardian Force members were on their way to the main base. Perfect she thought it was all she needed. She waited for them to pass her cliff then she started attacking them and they sent a distress signal but no one was able to respond quick enough. The second phase of her plan was ready to be set. She had chosen a nice little peaceful village and sent her little puppets to play. Now all she had to do was wait. It was almost the perfect time and when she showed her face she knew she was also giving them a warning. They had done something so horrible to her in the past that as a result she lost someone who she truly cared for.

She would show them what it meant to do something like that to her, she would make them pay and she would have fun doing it.

As she made her way back to their little base she had been pondering on what Hiltz had said. _"When you return from your little game later Reese. I'll give you something that would please you. Consider it as my little gift to you."_ That was exactly what Hiltz said and while that doesn't usually surprise her, the way Hiltz said it proved thast there was something up his sleeve.

When she entered the cave she saw Hiltz waiting for her and as she stepped closer she saw the "little gift" he had been talking about. Though you could hardly call it little.


	3. Let The Games Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids

* * *

When she got back to the cave Hiltz was waiting for her with a smirk behind him a purple and blue genosaurer she knew instantly that it was for her. It was perfect for her plan it would work she knew it, her revenge is almost complete now all she has to do is gather the last pieces of her little game. She knew just who to use as bait.

* * *

She spotted him attacking the guardian force it was entertaining just to watch them losing to Raven. Suddenly the attack stopped and she knew it was Shadow's choice and she knew what that meant, Shadow was evolving the genosaurer and she knew Raven was pissed. She was right and she knew it. He wasn't that hard to figure out, after all she wouldn't be called the Blue Devil if she didn't know how to manipulate people. She was called the manipulator in the time of the ancient zoidians. She wasn't feared there she was accepted, because the others had different types of abilities.

She was always good at using people as mere pawns. She could make people do what she wants without them even knowing. She suddenly remembered what she came to do. She waited for awhile and saw them start to pick up the broken zoids. She let one of her 'pets' hide on one of the zoids. She could spy on them and use that information against them.

* * *

Ravens POV

I was just about to destroy Van when shadow starts disobeying me. I had to yell at him "Shadow how dare you disobey my orders explain yourself." but he just jumped into the zoid and was soon engulfed in a light. I knew immediately what that meant and I knew I was going to enjoy myself. Days already passed and I didn't leave shadows side. I know its really weird for me to hate zoids when my only companion is an organoid.

I really would have liked it better if these idiots didn't show up. Oh well its not like they could do anything to shadow or my new zoid. I should just play along and wait for the right time to strike. After all it should only be about a day now until shadow shows up. Besides the foods probably better than this.

* * *

Van knew that Raven had something up his sleeve when he does those things it always ended that way. When Raven would hesitate it always means that there would be big sacrifices ahead. His only question was how big.

Raven spent the first thirty minutes detained in the base's prison. He was then brought out and was questioned by the guardian force. After keeping his mouth shut it seems as though the younger Schubaltz brother was losing his patience. That led to the decision that Raven should be brought away from the cocoon to avoid any early confrontations with the new zoid.

Finally it started waking up and the cocoon was breaking and finally it was revealed it was no longer the Genosaurer but it was the Genobreaker. No matter how much the forces fired nothing happened it seems as though there was a shield. It started flying away and Van, Thomas and Irvine could hear the screams of pain from their fellow comrades. Sadly when they got there it was too late.

Raven decided it would be better to leave first and to return at a better time. He broke the wind shield of the zoid and met up with shadow and the new zoid.

Over the next few days though it was all training for the three as Colonel Schubaltz left. Unknown to them Reese was watching them waiting to deliver news to Raven.

* * *

Raven was standing on top of the cliff beside him was shadow. He was looking at the stars, suddenly he was overcome by a rush of emotions love, happiness and annoyance and before he knew it he was pulled into a memory of his past. Something that had never happened.

**Flashback**

Raven was looking at the stars suddenly someone covered his eyes "Kay I know its you." he said laughingly and then suddenly he could see and he saw a girl who was a little bit older smiling back at him. She suddenly said in her soft voice "Ray Ray what are you doing up here its almost time for dinner." When he was about to answer a mans voice was heard and they both turned to him and smiled.

"There you are you two your mothers are going to get angry. So what do the two of you think of the red organoid?" The man who looked exactly like the older version of the little boy asked the two children in front of him.  
The little girl smiled and said "Its okay, I like the history of it." while the little boy frowned and said "I don't like zoids Daddy." and the girl told him "Why zoids can be kind if you really take your time to understand them. It also depends on the pilot." Suddenly the girl heard someone calling her and she quickly looked down from the roof and saw her friend. She smiled to him and looked back at her companions, the man gave a sign that meant she was allowed to go. As quick as the sign was given she disappeared.

The man knelt down and said "What about we all go on a vacation after this is done." the little boy asked "really" and the man just nodded.

**End Of Flashback**

He was suddenly pulled out because he sensed that someone was coming. He looked back and saw Reese. He didn't treat her nicely though and she kindly repaid him by showing him his past the same one he just saw only there were a lot more details the red organoid that was kept inside the house in a capsule his suppose to have been family vacation and being hit by the red organoid unfortunately he failed to see the figure hiding in the background the one that ties every misfortune in all their lives. He suddenly fainted because of it. He woke up in front of Reese and Hiltz, when he asked where he was they only responded that he was in front of the Dark Kaiser.

"Who is the Dark Kaiser?" Raven asked getting more annoyed. Just then a voice spoke "You know you can never escape from me Raven." The voice was cold and menacing and Raven immediately recognized who it belonged to and almost instantly he started shouting "No it can't be I'm free already. Free from you." He kept repeating those words as if he was going crazy. He stormed out of the place and told shadow not to go near him for awhile. He was heading to face off with Van no matter what. Though he already knew the fact that they had been training hard he knew it still wouldn't be a match for his genobreaker.

* * *

On top of the cliff Reese and Hiltz were sitting just watching as the battle was about to begin. Reese already knew that Hiltz was only interested at who would win. Reese was just sitting there with her dark malice filled smile then she said "Let the games begin."

* * *

The guardian force dispatched an army of Gojulas and the three best pilots of the guardian force. Unfortunately they had underestimated the power of Raven and his new zoid. The end result was the complete annihilation of the gojulas army and Van missing.

It was at that exact moment when they thought they were winning that Raven had surprised them. He attacked at full force and the fight didn't even last ten minutes. Because by the end of it Van had to lure Raven away from Irvine and Thomas just to save them. Unfortunaltely he ran out of places to run too. Suddenly Raven fired full blast and Van fell into the river or so it seemed.

* * *

Van had fallen out of the blade liger and into the river and as Zeek struggled to get to him and was too late. Van had fallen over the waterfalls.  
Zeek rushed back to the blade liger and just as he arrived he saw Irvine and Thomas rappelling down and he saw that Thomas was somehow disappointed about something.

Everyone was determined to find Van. It was then that Thomas remembered that there was a small village there and thee were as well guards posted there. All he had to do was send a message to them informing them about Van and telling them to take care of him until they arrive to pick him up.

He then decided to research about the village but all the files were blocked. When he asked beek who had blocked it he found that Prozen was the one who had ordered it. "Its Prozen. Then by all means Beek over-ride it. Over-ride all his files." Thomas said. He started to read all there was about the town.

* * *

A:N/ Not really the best I know but I just thought I'd update. The rest would be posted next chapter. Though I don't know when since my grand parents are here.


End file.
